


Show You How It's Done

by breathtaken, dragonfire1603



Series: Kmeme fills [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Community: criticalkink, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfire1603/pseuds/dragonfire1603
Summary: Matt sucked in a breath when he heard the telltale swing of the crop – tensing despite himself – and immediately feeling like an idiot when it didn’t connect.A moment later, the tongue of the crop stroked along his skin, up and down and around, caressing in a rhythm he couldn’t predict as he tried to let the breath out again without being too obvious.“Relax,” Ashley murmured soothingly above him, as if she hadn’t just faked him out. “I’ll tell you when your punishment starts.”Written in response to a critical kink meme prompt.
Relationships: Ashley Johnson/Matthew Mercer, Brian Wayne Foster/Matthew Mercer, Critical Role Cast - Relationship, Taliesin Jaffe/Matthew Mercer/Marisha Ray
Series: Kmeme fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721656
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Show You How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> The usual RPF rules apply: Do not share this with anyone who does not want to see this, especially not the cast.
> 
> Written for this kmeme prompt:
> 
> _"When a fellow sub needs to be punished again (OP favours whipping/caning) even though they're already completely exhausted, the Dom(s) mention the possibility that someone else could take the punishment instead. Matt, being the kind soul he is, immediately volunteers even though he's not much less exhausted. Lots of praise for Matt because he's so kind, but no punches pulled; a punishment is still a punishment. I'd love to see the whole cast featured in this."_

“I’ll take his place.” Matt felt all eyes in the room snap to him as all sound died down.

Usually he would feel awkward with all the attention suddenly focused on him but he found that he was way past caring at this point, too wrung out to have any mental capacity left for insecurities. But still... he could not bear to see Brian take this alone.

“You would?” Ashley said after a few seconds, clearly taken aback. She let the hand that was holding the riding crop sink to her side. 

Matt nodded wordlessly, looking at Brian, who'd stopped pleading with Ashley to open mouthed stare at him. He would have laughed at the comical expression on his face but in this case it only sent a pang of sudden uncertainty through his stomach. He was not going to back down now, though.

Ashley looked first at Marisha, then at Taliesin, trying to gauge their reactions, before she spoke. 

"Is this okay with you?"

Marisha and Taliesin exchanged glances; an entire, silent conversation taking place in the span of a few moments, before Marisha spoke up.

"It's his decision and he is the one who has to bear the consequences. We'll allow it."

“Alright.” Ashley smiled like the Mona Lisa. “Assume the position, Matthew,” she said, and smacked the crop against her palm.

Matt knew his way around impact play, and he knew, really, that she pulled her stroke before the impact, but that didn’t stop the swishing sound as the crop cut through the air going _straight _to his cock.

He got down off the couch and onto his knees, Tal and Marisha’s hands falling away from his back, and crawled across the carpet to the ottoman that Brian was just climbing off of, eyes fixed on the shiny black toes of Ashley’s riding boots. Excitement and nerves warred in his stomach, but his training took over; he would show her _exactly_ how good he could be for her, and make his partners proud. 

He pushed away everything else: their concern for him taking a caning without any of the warmup he’d normally have at their hands, knowing this was hardly one of his favourite things; the knowledge of everyone else, watching him as he crawled; the appreciative noise behind him that was probably Liam. 

None of that mattered, this was just about him and Ashley.

He took a moment to look up at her: shiny black boots over sand-coloured leggings, navy blue silky top falling off her shoulder, blonde hair thrown over the other shoulder, imagining that if he’d ever been into horse riding or girls who liked horse riding then this is exactly the teenage fantasy he would have had. 

She was easy to underestimate, or overlook, if you didn’t know her. But Matt knew better.

He met her eyes just for a moment, then got up on his forearms and knees on the ottoman. It was shorter than he would have liked, and he immediately felt unstable, widening the base of his limbs to try and accommodate, unable to avoid presenting his ass to the room.

She leant over and ran an appreciative palm over the curve of his ass, then gave his thigh a firm smack, just below the line of his boxers. He wasn’t expecting it, and it made him fear for his balance for a moment, though he wasn’t in any real danger of falling.

“Careful.” He could hear the smirk in her voice. “I’m gonna take your boxers down now.”

“Sure.” It immediately sounded wrong to his ears, and he inwardly cringed. “Sorry. I mean, yes ma’am.”

“That’s better.” She pulled his boxers efficiently down to his knees, then arranged him, moving his legs together – which he knew was important for keeping the crop away from any delicate areas, but immediately destabilised him again, and he knew he’d have to mind his position on top of everything else if he didn’t want to embarrass himself by slipping off the seat entirely.

He sucked in a breath when he heard the telltale swing of the crop – tensing despite himself – and immediately feeling like an idiot when it didn’t connect.

A moment later, the tongue of the crop stroked along his skin, up and down and around, caressing in a rhythm he couldn’t predict as he tried to let the breath out again without being too obvious.

“Relax,” Ashley murmured soothingly above him, as if she hadn’t just faked him out. “I’ll tell you when your punishment starts.”

"Yes ma'am," he murmured again, ducking his head, hiding behind the curtain of his hair. He knew she had him, that even if he hadn't trusted her, Marisha and Tal were watching every second and had him too, but he couldn't help the way his nerves wound tight at being at the mercy of someone new.

Ashley laid a hand on the small of his back, rubbing in slow circles as she stroked the crop up and down his ass and thighs, getting him used to the sensation.

"Five sets of ten. You're gonna count for me. Just the numbers is fine. Then I'll expect you to ask for the next set when you're ready. We can take as long as you need."

_Fifty_ strokes with no warm-up, without the cushioning of subspace. Basically, it was gonna suck a bit.

But at least she was giving him a little control.

"I'm ready, please ma'am." Ready as he’d ever be, anyway.

“‘Kay. You stay relaxed for me.” Her hand between his shoulder blades, a reassuring weight at she swung the crop, and it swished through the air before connecting, a stinging stripe of pain across his right ass cheek.

“One.”

Not so bad – his breath didn’t even hitch – but he knew better than to relax so soon. It would take her most of the first set to learn his tolerances, what he could take and how hard to push him, exactly where to land the most painful blows.

“Two.”

Left cheek this time – okay, she knew what she was doing, turning her body to compensate for the different angle –

“Three.”

Okay,_ that_ hurt, a near-perfect stripe across the crease of his ass and thighs, and he didn’t gasp but he knew they would all be able to hear it in his voice.

If she wanted to be evil she could just layer over that spot again and again and he probably wouldn’t even make it to thirty – _four_ – but no, the next hit was a few inches lower on his left thigh, _five, six _in quick succession on his right, one failed and one much harder to make up for it; and it _hurt _for sure,these weren’t warm-up hits, but at least she wasn’t making it _really_ tough on him yet, for something that was supposed to be a punishment – 

“Ten.”

“Good.” He’d been prepared for the pain, but her bare hand on his sensitized flesh made him hiss a little through his teeth. “That wasn’t too bad, was it?”

“No, ma’am.”

“It’s gonna get worse.” He could hear the smile in her voice, and it made him wanted to roll over and show his belly. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready, ma’am,” he said, almost immediately; he’d save that time for when he needed it.

Swish went the crop, and Matt could tell that though her hits were a little uneven she was determined to thoroughly work him over, every hit a shade harder than the last until the tip of the crop caught the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and made him gasp as he said, “Sixteen.” 

The next hit, whether by accident or design, hit _exactly_ the same spot, a stripe of fire along his skin, and he gasped again.

When he finally said, “Twenty,” his breathing was coming heavier, and Ashley’s hand was cool on his heated skin.

“You’re doing so good. So much better behaved than Brian.” Matt heard a brief noise of outrage behind him, quickly stifled, as her praise thrilled through him, his heating cheeks thankfully hidden from the room by the fall of his hair. Ashley stroked her hand slowly over the curve of his ass, groping, admiring her handiwork, he hoped. “You’re gonna take all fifty for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes ma’am.” He knew having her hand on him helped, made everything softer and more pleasant; and he hesitated, drawing the moment out as long as he dared before the first whispers of guilt started to curl through him for stalling, and he grit his teeth and said, “I’m ready, ma’am.”

“Already? I’m impressed,” she replied, “taking this so well,” and swung the crop once more.

As she streaked lines of blazing fire across his ass and thighs, and he grit his teeth and pushed the numbers out through them, only sheer strength of will stopping his voice from shaking, he hoped this would be the worst of it and that the endorphins would kick in any moment now, because this was _not _fun right now. 

He was doing it for Brian, he reminded himself, for the wide-eyed beginnings of panic as she pushed him to the edge of what he was willing to take; but he was doing this for Tal and Marisha too, for the sweet, quiet moment after the pain was done, when they’d take care of him.

His voice broke on the word, “Thirty.”

He dropped his head even further, curling in on himself as much as he could without collapsing and fighting back a whimper when both of Ashley’s hands started stroking his ass again, raising up sparks in their wake.

“Are you okay, Matt? Do you need me to ease off?”

“No ma’am. I can take it, ma’am,” he insisted automatically. “Just… not any harder, please?”

He could hear the warmth in her voice when she replied, “Good, cause I don’t think I could hit any harder.” As she touched him things were starting to get blessedly fuzzy ‘round the edges, and when she reached between his legs and briefly fondled him he moaned before wondering if he shouldn’t. “You’re doing beautifully, taking it so well. You’re more than half way already. Are you ready to take some more for me?”

“Yes ma’am.” He agreed without a thought – he’d probably agree to anything she asked him if it meant she kept talking to him like that.

“Okay. Here we go.”

And she hit him again, more sure of herself with every stroke, relentless in the searing lines she left on his ass and thighs. Matt didn’t lose himself – no chance of that, when he had to count every one – but he almost cried on stroke thirty-four when he felt the familiar sweet warmth rising beneath the fire, endorphins crashing through him like a wave, his gasp as much one of relief as of pain as he slumped a little, immediately forcing himself back in position as he wobbled precariously on the ottoman.

It still hurt like fuck, of course, but he’d be okay, now this lovely warm, safe feeling was there to cushion him; and he made it to forty by imagining Tal and Marisha holding him close, soothing the welts Ashley left on his ass, kissing away his tears.

This time when Ashley put her hands on him, he whimpered in pain.

“Hey. Matt.” Suddenly she was there, crouching down blurry in front of him – he blinked away the tears – blue eyes wide and worried. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he reassured her, with a watery smile – he might look a mess but he knew himself, and he wasn’t anywhere near breaking. “Trust me. I can take more than this.” 

“Okay. If you’re sure,” she said, but hovered in front of him like she wanted to do something, but wasn’t sure what; so he gave her his best doe eyes and replied, “But – I’d like a hug?” 

He couldn’t really move, but that was okay – she put her arms around his shoulders with no hesitation and he pressed his face into her hair, breathing in her scent, and whispered, “Am I doing okay?”

“Oh. You’re doing _so _good,” she crooned, one hand stroking his hair, holding him in place. “You’re so selfless, taking Brian’s punishment for him. I’m gonna make sure he gives you an extra special thank you for your kindness.”

She let him go, kissing him on the nose before rocking back on her heels. “Are you ready for the last set?”

Matt let out a breath. “Yeah. Please hit me, ma’am.”

She winked. “Since you asked so nicely.” She got to her feet and in position again, one hand on his sacrum, and swung the cane.

He was almost there. That was the only thing that kept him together, kept him counting, kept him breathing: waiting for it to end. This final set seemed to be taking longer. Was it taking longer? Was she giving him more time now that he was whimpering on every stroke, his safeword in his mouth, forming the shape of it just in case, though all that came out was, “Forty-seven – forty-eight – _ah_ – forty-nine – fifty,” and he slumped in place as much as he could, a few more tears of relief falling from his eyes. 

At last it was _over._

When it was finished, Taliesin instantly pulled him close, taking care to put as little pressure as possible on the bruised skin. Marisha sank to her knees next to him and took his face into her hands. She wiped at his tears with gentle caresses of her fingertips and kissed him tenderly between whispered words of praise. Matt slowly relaxed between them, the attention of both his partners a welcome distraction from the pain and exhaustion he felt deep in his bones.

Through the haze he faintly registered Ashley’s voice, and as he opened his eyes he saw Brian crawling over to him.

“Hi there” Brian said softly as he reached Matt, looking at Marisha before placing a careful kiss on slack lips. “Thank you.”

Matt managed a weak smile as Brian pulled away. He trailed a hand down Matt’s chest, touching him almost tentatively, as if he was afraid of causing him more pain, before he settled between his legs, in front of Matt’s half-hard cock. He pressed a kiss to the tip that had Matt buck up involuntarily, before he sucked the head into his mouth. Matt’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a shuddering breath as Brian dragged his tongue across the tip. 

Brian slowly nursed Matt to full hardness with teasing licks, more focused on thoroughly exploring Matt instead of efficiency. Matt didn’t mind though, enjoying the slow build of pleasure in the pit of his stomach, which took his mind off the stinging pain in his backside.

At a particularly long lick along the underside of his cock Matt let out a strangled ‘_please_’ and suddenly Brian sank fully down onto his cock, his throat spasming deliciously around him. Matt’s eyes snapped open as he gasped and he saw Ashley standing over Brian, a hand on the back of his head, holding him down. She mischievously winked at Matt as she held Brian there for long moments before she allowed him to pull back.

“Stop teasing,” she said, an unspoken warning in her voice, while Brian was gasping for air.

He was quick to pick up where he’d left off, redoubling his efforts now. He lifted one of his hands to cup Matt's balls, stroking lightly over the sensitive skin, while he opened his throat to swallow his cock down again. While it wasn't as deep as Ashley had forced him before, the feeling was still incredible and Matt moaned, managing to lift one hand to tangle his fingers in Brian's hair. 

"I'm –" Matt started, trying to warn Brian before he was interrupted by him doing something truly wicked with his tongue. He came with a gasp, spilling down Brian's throat, his hand falling limply to his side again.

Brian pulled off almost hesitantly, lapping gently at Matt's softening cock, cleaning up the mixture off spit and come. He was very thorough, sending little aftershocks of pleasure through Matt's oversensitive cock. When he was done, he leaned his head on Matt's thigh and looked up at him. Marisha came to sit next to him again with a water bottle in hand, holding it up to Matt’s lips. 

Matt drank greedily until he suddenly became aware of their audience again as complete silence had fallen over the room, everyone in various states of undress and everyone _watching them_. He saw Laura sitting on the sofa, Travis' head in her lap as she was stroking through his hair, both watching. Liam and Sam were leaning against each other, Sam practically glowing with satisfaction while Liam had slung a possessive arm around him, as they too were watching.

"Fucking hell," Liam said finally, breaking the silence. "Our darling Matt can handle quite a beating and look pretty while doing it."

Laura hummed in agreement, a thoughtful look on her face as she looked Matt up and down.

Matt tried to bury himself further in Taliesin's embrace, unsure of how to handle his friends' attention while the emotions and the adrenaline were still running wild inside him. Only Marisha and Taliesin had ever seen him like this but now he had revealed this deeply private part of himself to all of them and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He loved them all dearly but he felt raw and exposed in a way that had nothing to do with the pain in his ass and their laser-focused attention on him made him feel anxious despite himself.

Taliesin seemed to pick up on his discomfort immediately, being the most experienced with heavy scenes and the subsequent fallout. He pulled Matt tightly against his chest and took a hold of one wrist, holding it with a firm, grounding pressure before he spoke up. 

"Travis, would you mind helping me get him upstairs? He deserves some well earned rest, I think."

"Of course," Travis replied, sitting up and slipping into his trousers. While he walked over to them, Matt turned his face to Taliesin, whispering a quiet, relieved _‘thank you’_ for his ears alone and Taliesin smiled slightly and squeezed his hand in acknowledgment.

Travis helped Taliesin in getting Matt to his feet, one on each side of him, propping him up between them, before slowly making their way to the bottom of the stairs. Before they reached it, Ashley stepped in front of them.

“Thank you for your trust. You were amazing,” she said softly, stroking over Matt’s cheek. He smiled at her, eyes lighting up at the praise. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead and then moved aside, letting them pass.

They half carried, half dragged him up the stairs, Matt unable to do much to help them, and finally made it through the bedroom door, where they lowered him carefully down to the bed, laying him down on his stomach.

Travis made his exit silently, passing Marisha on his way out. Taliesin sat down next to Matt, stroking over his hair and neck with calming, even motions. Meanwhile Marisha had produced a container of aloe vera cream and was now gently putting it on the bruised parts of Matt’s skin. Matt hissed at the initial pain, burying his face in Taliesin’s thigh, but the cooling effect of the cream kicked in soon enough to soothe it.

"How are you feeling?" Taliesin asked after a few moments of silence.

"Exhausted," Matt mumbled. "Like I've been run over by a truck. Twice. And my ass feels like it's been skinned."

"You knew that this was going to happen when you volunteered." A hint of sympathy was audible in his voice despite the matter-of-fact delivery. Matt made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

"Is there anything that Marisha and I should be aware of? Is there anything you need?" Taliesin had clearly assumed his responsible dominant persona, going through the necessary questions to ensure that Matt was safe. 

"Sleep," came the mumbled response. "And someone to cuddle?" he added, turning his head a fraction to be able to see Marisha and Taliesin with one eye. 

When he looked up, he noticed for the first time the bulge in Taliesin's pants.

"You didn't come. I can –" he started to say before Taliesin cut him off. 

"No, you can't, darling," he said gently but firmly. "You'll rest and you'll let us take care of you." Matt sighed softly but didn't try to argue. Taliesin was right – of course he was – but the part of him that wanted to be good, wanted to _serve_ didn’t especially like it. 

Meanwhile Marisha was sliding into bed next to him, wrapping an arm around him and burying her face in his neck. Matt moved his hand over hers, squeezing it tightly, before he turned his head to face her. He picked up the faint scent of peach and almond shampoo as he closed his eyes and nuzzled close to her, fitting his body against hers.

“Okay?” Marisha whispered after a few moments of silence.

“‘m good,” Matt mumbled, already half asleep, the strain of the past hour really catching up to him, now that he was comfortably lying in bed. "Thank you two. For everything."

"Always," Taliesin answered softly, resting his hand for a few moments on top of where Matt had laid his own over Marisha's.

Then Matt heard a few whispered words, but they clearly were not meant for him so he didn't put any effort into trying to understand them, then quiet footsteps as Taliesin slipped out of the room.

“You did so well tonight,” Marisha whispered against his lips. “I’m _so_ proud of you. We both are.”

Matt’s lips turned up into a slight smile at that. He could almost feel her words settling against his skin, soothing the pain and calming his mind.

He must have dozed off after that, as it was completely dark when next he opened his eyes. But Marisha was still lying next to him, one arm entangled with his’, and he could feel Taliesin on his other side now, the familiar weight of his hand resting posessively on Matt’s shoulder. Matt sighed contentedly and closed his eyes again, drifting back to sleep.


End file.
